ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elysium
Elysium is a playable character from Soul series. She first appeared in Soulcalibur V as the main antagonist and the final boss. She is the spirit and will of Soul Calibur, similar to how Inferno is the living incarnation of Soul Edge. Biography Elysium is the entity that guides the wielder of the Soul Calibur. The Legacy of Elysium *''Soulcalibur V (2012)'' Appearance She is wearing revealing attire, similar to a Greek goddess. She wears a white cloth covering her cleavage, under a semi-transparent sheet. She also wears a semi-transparent miniskirt over white 'panties'. She wears a greek cloth solea on her feet. And a cloth on her left arm, and a gold bracelet on her right wrist. On her head, she wears a gold and glass helmet with four wings and a diamond. She has two long sparkling wings on her back. She has long, braided hair with a blue bow, and is in general very similar to Sophitia. Despite the feminine appearance, Elysium possesses no true sex, only choosing to present 'herself' in a female shape (Elysium claims that she is perceived in this fashion by Patroklos out of his own choosing, modeling her after Sophitia, who is his mother). Personality Elysium is a spirit of fierce judgement. She is solely focused on her intention to destroy Soul Edge and its wielder. While she is seemingly benevolent of nature, she is ruthless in her pursuit of her ultimate destiny, willing to take anything she needs, in order to fulfill it. Her intentions are pure as she wants to prevent her brother Inferno (Soul Edge) from causing destruction of the world and has a strong sense of justice, but they can cause her to be manipulative and ruthless. Theme Song Her theme is "Sacred Dawn" from Soulcalibur V. Sprites Trivia *Along with Inferno, she is the only official canon character not to have a what lies in her soul is... feature. *In Cassandra's ending in Soulcalibur IV, a female voice, which is almost identical to Elysium's in Soulcalibur V, talked to Cassandra. It is possible that the voice is indeed Elysium's. *In order to appeal to Patroklos better, Elysium took on the form of Sophitia Alexandra, and appears as her in several cutscenes in the game. **Also, when defeating Patroklos, Elysium's voice during her victory quote closely resembles Sophitia's, without any alteration. *Elysium only uses Pyrrha Ω's fighting style in Story Mode and Legendary Souls Mode. She has a different taunt in these modes. *However, when using Elysium's fighting style, a created character won't use Elysium's different taunt. *Elysium is the only mimic character in Soulcalibur V to have her own Critical Edge. Elysium's artwork differs from her in-game appearance: she is missing her choker in her artwork. Also, Similarly to Viola and Tira, Elysium's breasts are much bigger in her 2D artwork than ingame. This is caused by Takuji Kawano's style. This applies to all of the artworks, but is most visible in her Soulcalibur V artwork. Just like Soul Edge/Inferno used Cervantes and Siegfried as hosts, Soul Calibur/Elysium tried to use α Patroklos upon his resistance to kill Pyrrha. But since Siegfried wanted the Soul Edge destroyed, she didn't need to possess him. *Elysium doesn't have special quotes for the other people who wielded Soul Calibur: Siegfried and Algol. *Elysium is considered as the final boss in Soulcalibur V and the first female boss in the main series, despite being a genderless spirit. *Elysium is considered the first and so far only female mimic character in the whole series, however, being the spirit of a sword, she doesn't have an actual gender. Her theme, Sacred Dawn, has two different versions: the normal one, and a version without the orchestra in the intro (starting with the choir, then going into the orchestra). The latter can only be heard in Story Mode, and is not on the OST. Elysium's clothing set in Character Creation is referred to as the Absolution set. Elysium shares the same Japanese and English voice actors as Sophitia. Elysium's 2P costume is based on an unused costume concept art that was originally going to be for Pyrrha. *She is also the second final boss in the series to be a mimic character, the first being Inferno. *Upon the player being victorious in combat (the final round), the background music will immediately cease. This only occurs during the Story Mode of Soulcalibur V. *According to the Soulcalibur IV Guide released by BradyGames, there is a dark soul residing inside of Soul Calibur which is a half of Algol's soul, while the Hero King appearing in SoulCalibur IV and SoulCalibur V is in fact the other half of Algol's soul. It is safe to assume that Elysium is in fact a half of Algol's soul and judging by her nature she is also the manifestation of Algol's hatred for Soul Edge while the present Algol shows no grudge to Soul Edge. *Elysium's costume has wings in the headgear and in the leg gear, similar to the god Hermes. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Soul Series Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2012 Category:Featherweight Characters Category:Soulcalibur V Characters